


You fell into Love's blind spot [perfect Agent J]

by baekkieony



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood and Violence, Dark, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Guns, Love, M/M, Pain Kink, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, also i dont know anything about agents and stuff let me live, and they meet through work but in a twisted way, chengstin, hanahaki, i made them legal here, i made up the services names, kinda inspired by mr. and mrs. smith, pls dont hate me for hanahaki, the services are not state-owned, there is no hanahaki tag wtf istg ao3??, they are from different secret services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: i'm the agent sent by love[aka. i fell in love with the concept of Chengcheng in a suit playing Agent]





	1. Screams pierce through the long dark night

**Author's Note:**

> i made justin 21 and cheng cheng 23 here, so don't judge me pls. also i'm in love with chengstin, they just fit the dark killer agent concept perfectly (and yes, for me it's a concept)
> 
> Also i tried to make it kind of funny, which doesn't suit this story at all lmao but pls bear with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Agent F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan Chengcheng in a suit was just too tempting.

When he heard the satisfying “click” of the trigger, heard the silenced “pang” through the noise of the busy street, heard the soft sigh of a person breathing out his last seconds, he smiled, wicked yet soft, eyes always sharp and on the search. He turned his head one time, pocketing the gun in his suit jacket, sharp glance searching for familiar faces or shocked gazes who could have witnessed him shooting the man, but he couldn’t help the grin tugging on the corner of his lips when he realized nobody had watched him.

Nobody, but a certain someone standing in the dark corner of a dubious alley, watching the agent in black intently.

Before our perfect agent could hear the soft “thud” of a body falling on the ground in the middle of the street, he had already walked away, long legs carrying him far far away from the crowded streets of Seoul.

His job here was done. Time to go back to Beijing.

He didn’t notice the long legged shadow following with him fast steps to the airport of Incheon.

~*~

When our man in black stepped out of the plane there was a young looking boy holding up a paper reading in crooked letters “I’m waiting for Justin”. The man in black chuckled softly and shook his head when he read the paper and straightened the tie from his suit, before grabbing the black bag next to his feet, gun perfectly hidden by the jacket of his suit.

The man – seemingly named Justin – walked towards the boy, burying him in a bear hug when he was in reach, smiling at the teenager who seemed to be torn between embarrassment and joy when Justin reached out to ruffle his hair. “Missed me, hm?”, the boy nodded and grabbed Justin by the hand before dragging him out of the airport and into the always grey city Beijing.

They didn’t notice the spectator with long legs and a lean body with a suit following them. When Justin and the boy were nearly out of sight, our spectator could catch a glimpse of the boy’s face and he felt bad when he noticed that the boy was sixteen at max. He felt bad for having to kill him when he pulled out his gun, loaded and walked faster.

But when he was almost close enough, silencer on his gun, right next to the boy and he wanted to pull the move of stumbling and falling against Justin to shoot a bullet right through his head, something sharp poked him in his side and he looked down a little to see a knife piercing through the thick cotton of his jacket and the boy belonging Justin smiling at him maliciously.

~*~

“Yah, Fan Chengcheng! Did you finish your mission already? I thought you said you were going to spend at least a month in Seoul?”, our shadow flopped onto the couch, shutting his ears with two pillows to blend out the noise his dorm mate Wenjun made.   
  
“No, I didn’t”, our spectator named Chengcheng grumbled into his pillow. “The only thing I did was almost getting stabbed by a fucking kid and  _my_ target managed to kill  _his_  target a lot earlier then I thought he was able to”, the annoyed look Chengcheng shot Wenjun was enough to make him snicker and take bite from his pizza.

“So basically, the only thing you did until now was wasting boss’ money”. “For fucks sake, shut up Wenjun or I’m training my shooting skills on you next”. “I would be more worried if you were threatening the person next to me, Cheng”, before Chengcheng could hit him with a pillow, Wenjun found cover behind the couch laughing loudly.

Shooting up behind the couch like the tree Wenjun was, after he made sure it was safe to do so, he hushed to Chengcheng who had started eating Wenjun’s pizza and now demanded a bite every second. After the two had finished the pizza together, Wenjun sat down next to Chengcheng, who didn’t look any better than before. Wenjun sighed, because grumpy Chengcheng meant an angry Chengcheng and he couldn’t handle that.

“Honestly, how hard can it be to kill Huang Minghao?”

“Justin”.

“what?”

“His name is Justin – or at least that’s what the kid at the airport called him”. Wenjun rolled with his eyes.

“Fine-, how hard can it be to kill Huang  _Justin_?”. Chengcheng still looked grumpy.

“Hard enough that I realized why Ziyi called him Mr. Invisible”.

~*~

A few days since Justin’s arrival back in Beijing had passed and Chengcheng was frustrated. He was frustrated with himself, he was frustrated with the work he’d done until now (which was exactly nothing) and he was frustrated with Huang Justin.

It was like this boy was invisible; there was literally nothing about him  _anywhere_. He had no Instagram account, no Facebook, no Twitter nor Snapchat. It seemed like even google didn’t know any about him, because the only thing Chengcheng found were honourable mentions about a Huang Minghao in Portland, Oregon in high school, which he believed definitely wasn’t the Huang Minghao he was searching for.

After what seemed like  _hours_  of research (even if it could be no more than one), he finally decided to give up on the internet and use his sources out in the wide world, also called gossip from the right people in the right places.

With a no more grumpy, but wicked smile, Chengcheng closed his laptop to scream for Wenjun to “get his ugly ass fuckable”, as Wenjun wanted to quote.

( ~~In all honesty, it was just an excuse for Chengcheng to get Wenjun laid, but he would never admit that out loud).~~

Oh boy, he didn’t know about the trouble waiting for him.

~*~

While your clueless agent Chengcheng was on the other side of Beijing, getting himself ready in a shabby apartment, Justin was currently lounging on one of the many couches in Xukun’s apartment, lollipop sticking out of the side of his mouth, tie undone and eyes focused on an intense game of tetris on his phone.

When Xukun came around the corner of his kitchen with a glass of whiskey in his hand, just to see Justin draped lazily over the couch playing this  _fucking annoying_  game of tetris again (what was he, four?) he couldn’t help himself but shake his head. How Justin was surviving out there, hell even being one of his best men, was definitely a mystery he would never solve. It left him clueless how someone as childish as Justin could change in seconds into cold killer mode, not even batting with his lashes when he pulled the trigger again and again.

Before Xukun could shake himself out of thought, Justin had already looked up from his game at smiled at him naively, the lollipop still sticking out of his mouth. “Hey boss, what’s up, you look deep in thought, has something serious happened?”, he asked from the couch, sitting up straight – it was the man who paid him he was talking to after all.

Xukun sighed and sat down next to Justin, rolling the almost empty glass of whiskey around in his hand, before he looked up and straight into Justin’s bright eyes. “It’s nothing overly important, just Wang Ziyi getting on my nerves again”, Justin could conclude from a look into Xukun’s mildly concerned eyes (which was the codeword for “short before a panic attack”) what Xukun really meant.

“So it is serious”.

Xukun sighed, because Justin knew him just too well.

“Yes, it is”.

Justin narrowed his eyes at the sound of Xukun’s voice; strained and tired. “What did he do this time?”. Wang Ziyi, the boss of BOOGIE, their rivalling service, was known for always having played cat and mouse with their service “Codename Contra”, especially with Xukun, but the game had mostly changed to “stealing Xukun’s stuff and blowing up his agents” when he had found out that Xukun had an affair with Zhu Zhengting, Wang Ziyi’s best friend.

“He managed to seriously injure Zeren and Yanchen during their transport of bringing new guns to Hong Kong; they are both fighting for their lives right now. Not to mention that the guns didn’t reach their destination”, Justin sharply sucked in his breath through his teeth. Yanchen and especially Zeren were two team member whom he could always rely on and he definitely didn’t approve of Ziyi getting involved with their shit.

“Tell me who it was and I personally cut off his head, so he’ll never injure friends of mine again”, Xukun smiled at Justin’s words. That was why would always come to Justin when shit was getting dangerous, because he was  _responsible._

“That was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I need you to kill Fan Chengcheng”.

The picture Xukun laid out on the table in front of him showed an attractive young men in his early to mid twenties, hands stuffed nonchalantly into the pocket of his suit pants, black tie matching his suit and suit fitting his tall stature well. He couldn’t deny that he was rather handsome and while his face felt vaguely familiar, there was nothing clicking in him and he kind of felt bad for having to kill such a handsome snack, but business is business and Fan Chengcheng had to pay for not minding his own.

Xukun smiled smugly while mustering Justin studying the picture. He had no time to deal with Ziyi’s bullshit and he knew exactly that Justin would be just the right person for this job. “There are no general information about him other than that he’s twenty three lives on the rather poor side of Beijing, even tho it’s speculated that he comes from a rich family”, Justin nodded absently, studying the picture. His facial features looked so familiar, cold eyes that have burned somewhere into the back of his scalp, but he just couldn’t remember  _where._

“So he is like, a phantom in the system”, Xukun nodded. “Exactly, just like you. But it’s rumoured that he’s at “Sheep” tonight and I want you to be there. So go, borrow some clothes from me that do not scream “I’m an agent and I want to kill you”, get your gun and move your ass to this club”, Xukun squeezed his shoulder one time.

Justin winked at him, because while Fan Chengcheng seemed to be attracted by danger like bee’s by honey, because “Sheep” was Codename Contra property, it also gave evidence that he wasn’t one of the smartest people, because it made him a more than easy target.  _Practically fair game_ , he thought.

“But one thing: do not kill him yet. I want you to plan this mission through, observe him and slowly make him suffer to death”, Xukun narrowed his eyes, reading the thoughts in Justin’s mind

Justin smiled anyway. This would be an easy job.

He didn’t know that Fan Chengcheng had thought the same when he first read through the documents for MISSION: Codename Contra and saw the name Huang Minghao.

And oh boy, was he wrong.

~*~

Justin would like to revise his statement he made earlier that day when he found himself searching through the whole club the fifth time in twenty minutes. This was definitely  _not_  an easy job.

Chengcheng and the friend he had dragged along had arrived a good hour before, but the man seemed to have magical talent to just disappear in thin air. Since his arrival he had managed to magically disappear and leave his friend alone, who seemed to down one shot after another at the bar and still magically managed to look at least somewhat sober.

When he found himself trying to push through the crowd on the dance floor for the sixth time, he decided to just give up on finding Fan Chengcheng (even if Xukun would scold him for not using this chance) for this evening and bashed himself a way to the bar to drown his pathetic failure in alcohol.

When he slid into the seat next to Fan Chengcheng’s friend and called for the bartender to bring him a double shot of vodka, the (illegally attractive) friend of Chengcheng turned to him and gave him a pitying look. “Had a hard day, hm?”, he asked sympathetically, seizing the double shot in Justin’s hand and gave Justin a small smile. Justin looked up from the bottle of the shot glass and shot the man a thankful look, before an idea shot through his head.

Since the man (who again, was distractingly beautiful; why had Wang Ziyi so many beautiful agents that it was almost a crime anyway?) didn’t seem to recognize him (how would he, Justin was just as invisible as Chengcheng) the idea of using him to get the information he needed sparked in his mind and he made a quick decision.

“You could never imagine how extremely annoying a relationship between your best friend and the person you hate the most can be. Especially when you find them fucking on your bed”, Justin answered, faking a tired voice and tried to look as strained as he could ( ~~which made him look like a duck who got hit by a bus~~ ), while fake whining into the man’s ear.

The man just laughed sympathetically. “Oh, believe me, I can. Ziyi’s best friend fucks his enemy”, so the man was definitely a part of BOOGIE, because Justin doubted that he would know about Zhengting otherwise and while Chengcheng definitely seemed like a boy who craved danger, he didn’t seem like a boy who craved  _death._

The man waved at the bar tender to make them two more shots and before Justin could say anything, the man waved him off with a “my boss pays for this anyway” and Justin smiled at him, glad that he didn’t have to pay on his own. “And before we continue this conversation, it would be nice if you told me your name”, the man had now turned towards Justin, presenting him all of his tall glory.

He considered telling his real name for a moment, but then decided on just going with Justin. “My name’s Justin and yours? I’d definitely like to continue this conversation”, suddenly he could feel warm breath faintly smelling after alcohol ghosting over his ear and Justin’s breath stopped for moment, a shudder running through his whole body when he noticed how close the man had come. The man smiled when he noticed how much his closeness seemed to affect Justin.

“My name’s Wenjun, but I’d like to continue this conversation elsewhere”. Wenjun smiled at Justin suggestively, before he grabbed his hand and Justin let himself be dragged with him.,

Justin didn’t notice the shadow in the dark corner watching him with eagle eyes getting dragged out of the club by the shadow’s best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write the smut out just tell me in the comments :3


	2. The perfume reveals your location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fell into Love's blind spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's an happy end and i can't write happy ends for shit so pls bear with me lmao, also dont hate me for the angst and the smut lol. also bingbing and chengcheng are goals together

It wasn’t an exactly long ride to Wenjun’s apartment, but to Justin it felt like a whole eternity. Even though they heard the taxi driver sigh heavily (maybe because he already had three hours of driving drunk couples making out in the back of his precious car this night), Justin didn’t stop Wenjun from capturing his lips again and again, tongue roughly pushing past his teeth and soft, long fingers gently caressing his cheek yet so soft. He felt the big hand sneaking around his waist and shifting him closer, before Justin just straight up sat on Wenjun’s lap to get a better angle and he had to say that the man was definitely a great kisser.

Twenty minutes later, Wenjun shoved him into his apartment, hands already on Justin again before he even had his shoes off correctly, not bothering to close the door silently. He pushed him up against the wall and Justin got the sign to jump and wrapped his legs safely around Wenjun’s slim waist, while said person slowly kissed down from his ear lobe to the sharp line of his jaw, sucking a lilac mark into the soft skin of Justin’s throat. Justin couldn’t hold a moan in, throwing his head back against the wall and panting heavily, because  _why does he have to find my sensitive spot directly?_

Justin felt Wenjun’s smug smile against his throat and when Wenjun stopped kissing his throat to admire his work, Justin made an embarrassing high-pitched noise in the back of his throat to get him going again. Wenjun smirked at him, eyes crinkling into crescent moons of amusement. “Impatient much?”, when Justin felt a hand travelling down his stomach until it came to a stop directly on his the bulge in his pants and pressed- and wow when did he even get so hard?

At the contact, Justin tried to suppress a moan (which he failed completely) and bit on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning again when Wenjun slowly started to massage his cock through the rough fabric of his pants. “Just hurry the fuck up and bring me to your bed already”, Justin groaned impatiently and Wenjun snickered before kicking the door close and grabbing Justin’s butt in a firm hold to transport him to his bed.

Before Justin could even react, he was already on Wenjun’s bed with Wenjun hovering over him and pinning his arm down next to his side. A (maybe his trademark?) smirk adorned his lips beautifully and he slowly pulled Justin’s silky shirt up and over his head, just to throw it somewhere into the room (and Justin was glad that he did, because Xukun would kill him if there was any cum on his expensive Gucci shirt) and gently kissed Justin’s heavily sticking out collarbone. He continued marking Justin’s body with small love bites and hickeys, rubbing his thumb over one of Justin’s nipple’s suddenly, making Justin arch up his body with a moan, accidentally rubbing their crotches together.

When Wenjun moaned into the soft skin at his stomach at the sudden contact, Justin smirked, because he  _finally_ could gain some control and boy, did he like control. He started slowly grinding his crotch against Wenjun’s who had to stop in his tracks to control himself not to moan again, but Justin pulled him up into a feverish kiss, nothing gentle in the way their teeth clashed, while trying to secretly popping the fly of Wenjun’s pants open.

But before he could do anything, Wenjun had somehow managed to grab his wrist and twisted it in an actually kind of hurtful way, but fuck was he surprised when Justin  _moaned_. He stopped right in his tracks, staring at Justin with an open mouth, before stuttering out “You have a pain kink?”. Justin smiled confidently and shrugged with his shoulders and Wenjun  _really_ needed some self control, because this was attractive as hell.

“Can you stop staring so dumbstruck at me and finally start doing something about my cock, because it’s starting to hurt a bit, you know”, the witty remark caught Wenjun off guard and he was a bit too shocked to do anything but nod and finally open Justin’s pants.

Justin smiled, pleased with himself, because he got what he wanted and he  _always_  got what he wanted. When Wenjun saw the look on Justin’s face, he had to gulp, because of the smirk on Justin’s face and just Justin in general and fuck, he was hot as hell.

He felt something weird tugging in his stomach when Wenjun told him how beautiful and gorgeous he was and it felt kind of wrong when he moaned his name for the first time, but Justin decided to ignore it, because why was it Fan Chengcheng’s name running through his head.

But Wenjun didn’t seem to notice the thoughts running through Justin’s head and he decided not to bother with teasing anymore and only minutes later, Justin was lying with his stomach on the bed, bare ass propped up in the air and squirming underneath Wenjun’s long and skilled fingers.

“H-how did yo-ah fuck”, Justin tried to get out under moans, panting heavily, “How did you manage to-argh fuuuuuck, get so good at fingering?”, turning his face to the left, so he could look upward in Wenjun’s eyes and take in his gorgeous naked body. Wenjun smiled at him in amusement. “You don’t have many options when you’re gay and single”, Justin only managed to nod, because he was too focused on not coming too early; Wenjun driving him to the edge quicker than he thought.

Wenjun seemed to sense that Justin ways on a highway directed at coming, because Justin could feel his fingers pulling out; one after another. Only seconds later, he heard some rustling in the background, something being ripped open and then the familiar scent of mango lube filled the room again and he could hear Wenjun slicking up himself.

When he felt something big and blunt at his rim, he tensed, but relaxed when Wenjun said “I’m pushing in, okay?” and Justin nodded. He felt the tip of Wenjun’s cock pushing past his rim, this alone stretching him wider than the four fingers from before and when Wenjun managed to bottom out, inches and inches into Justin, Justin couldn’t keep himself from screaming into a pillow, because  _fuck_  Wenjun was  _thick and long_.

Wenjun gave him a few seconds, seeing Justin squirm and wriggle his ass underneath him, smiling smugly because of the way his hands fitted perfectly around Justin’s small waist. He started moving slowly and gentle at first, going at a steady pace, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t giving Justin the friction he wanted, wasn’t enough.

“You can hurt me in all ways, but please just go faster”, Justin pleaded through gritted teeth and when Wenjun actually  _did_ what he wanted, he didn’t expect him to wrap a hand around his throat and start jackhammering into him, but  _fuck_  it was exactly what Justin needed.

Being brought to the edge already so often today, Justin just couldn’t contain his screams and sobs, spiked with “faster, please”’s and whined “Wenjun”’s and with Justin wiggling so much under him and just generally looking gorgeous in any way, it didn’t take both of them so long until they were coming; Justin first, hard and spurting streams of white on the sheets and his stomach, Wenjun second, closing his eyes and letting out a loud moan.

They fell on the sheets next to each other after Wenjun had pulled out, still panting and exhausted, coming down form the high and the haze, bodies sticky with drying cum. Justin turned his head and saw Wenjun’s face, looking eternally beautiful in the dim light the moon spent them, but an image, the face of someone else, someone so deadly yet beautiful and unfamiliar but also familiar and Justin could only see Fan Chengcheng in Wenjun’s facial features, in his smile and he asked himself why.

“That was great”, the soft smile on Wenjun’s face didn’t fit him and Justin forced a smile on his face, even though he agree with Wenjun.

“Yeah, it was. But I should go”, when Justin tried to stand up to get his clothes discarded somewhere in the room, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly and he turned to see Wenjun smiling at him, eyes crinkling up into crescents, reminding him of someone he couldn’t quite place a finger on.

“Stay”

For a moment, he considered declining the offer politely, but he was sticky, exhausted and it was late and the alcohol was wearing off anyway, so he smiled back and nodded, before Wenjun dragged him back on his bed softly and underneath the sheets, covered by the anonymity of the dark night in Beijing.

Just snuggled himself into Wenjun’s long chest, closing his eyes and he was fast asleep, breath going evenly.

Wenjun instead, was awake a bit longer, sitting up straight and watching the gorgeous young boy next to him still having all of his life ahead sleeping peacefully and he smiled a bit sadly knowing that he will most likely not wake up the next morning.

Turning his head towards the now open door of his room, a tall shadow standing in the frame and even through the darkness he could see Chengcheng smiling at him; satisfied with his work and it made Wenjun sigh heavily and look down on the poor boy.

“You get attached to people too easily, Wenjun”

Wenjun looked to the door, Chengcheng’s blank gaze burning into his eyes.

“So do you”

Chengcheng himself now looked at the boy, blank gaze studying his naked figure, roaming over his pink nipples, over the marks Wenjun left, over the perfect sculpture of his jaw and focusing on his bright pink lips screaming death and kissing poison; on his closed eyes that look so cold when he pulls the trigger. He felt something weird tugging in his stomach, something very very close to guilt tugging in his stomach when he thought about how Justin will look with a bullet hole pierced between his eyes.

“I know”

Chengcheng started blankly at his lips a bit longer, before shaking himself out of his thoughts and sighing, too.

“I know, Wenjun”

Chengcheng turned around and left the room to flee in the anonymity of the night surrounding him like the shadow he was.

~*~

The familiar “click” of a gun being unlocked and the cold metal of the barrel being pressed to his forehead was the first thing Justin witnessed when he woke up the next morning, his shocked gaze meeting a blank one, cold eyes meeting scared one’s, silent scream meeting suppressed warmth, melting heart locked away in an ice cube.

He was staring right into Fan Chengcheng’s eyes.

He slowly turned his head towards Wenjun who sat next to him, still naked too, smile sad and apologetic, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Justin turned his head back, feeling the betrayal he should have been aware of, hand under the cover secretly trying to search for his gun he had left there last night, just in case. When he found it, still staring at Chengcheng, still having a gun against his head, his fingers closed around the familiar metal firmly, giving him a sense of safety. He tried to collect his last bits of confidence he had left in this situation and hoped his voice would sound steady.

Justin smiled up at Chengcheng, smirk knowingly.

“So he recognized me?”

“Yeah”

Chengcheng’s reply was cold. Justin sighed.

“And you are assigned to kill me?”

“Yeah”

 _Was the boy able to answer with something else?_  Justin would roll his eyes and laugh, but there wasn’t anything comically about the situation.

“Why?”

“We knew you were signed up to kill our business partner in Seoul and while I couldn’t prevent him from getting shot, I was manly assigned to kill you anyway. You’re bringing us in trouble we don’t need and over the time you got disturbing. You needed to be eliminated”

Justin really started to think that the boy wasn’t human. He had managed not to blink once since they started fighting out this staring contest; it kind of scared him.

“Oh”

“Don’t try to sound surprised, you knew exactly that what you were doing would get us on your back one day”

But Justin was being honest here, he actually didn’t. Also, he really wanted to laugh about Chengcheng’s statement, because oh lord, it was  _iconic_ _ally_  ironic when you knew with what intentions Justin had landed in this exact bed in the first place.

“Don’t be so fast with your conclusions, Fan Chengcheng”

Justin smirked at him, distracting him for a moment and Chengcheng looked genuinely confused, because that didn’t make any sense that Huang Justin knew his name, did it?

When he had managed to shake himself out of thought again, he wasn’t looking into Justin’s anymore and there was a gun in Justin’s hands, aiming at the bridge of his nose. And for the first time in his career as an agent, for the first time in his whole life, Fan Chengcheng felt what  _real_  fear meant.

Justin smiled wickedly, seeing the cornered animal look hushing shortly through Chengcheng’s eyes, before he had himself under control again, blank stare back.

“Concluding from your reaction you should revise your statement about “don’t be so surprised””

Chengcheng narrowed his eyes at Justin, torn between anger that this boy had managed to trick him out so easily and respect that he had been able to trick him out so easily. Emotions really were a double-edged sword.

Justin just stared up to him with a fake sweet smile, because he knew that he had won and Chengcheng sighed, making a silent agreement with Justin through his eyes before he nodded towards the door and sinking down his gun, while Justin did the same.

“Get dressed and then fucking _piss off_. And I advise you that you better never let your ugly ass be seen here again, Bastard”

Justin laughed cockily, standing up from the bed, presenting himself in all his naked glory and Chengcheng  _really_ had to gulp to control himself, because Justin’s body (especially his abs) was screaming “gorgeous” at him.

“Nanana, Fan Chengcheng, I thought agents were known for being unbearable politely, tsk”, Justin clucked with his tongue brazenly, smile cheeky.

“And I think  _you_  have watched too many James Bond movies”, Chengcheng replied coldly, watching Justin throwing on his shirt, boxer and ass-tight pants already on.

When they heard a loud sigh after that, they both turned around to face Wenjun who still sat on the bed half naked, shaking his head at Chengcheng. “And here I was, thinking you were in real danger for a moment”, Wenjun sighed again, before looking up with the most judging gaze he had ever given Chengcheng. “I thought you told me that you were supposed to kill him and not sarcastically make fun of him, Cheng”

Justin – who managed to get himself finally dressed – scoffed before Chengcheng could defend himself. “He would never kill me, have you seen the way he looked at my dick? He’s just desperate, I tell you”.

Chengcheng’s head whipped around to stare at Justin with the deadliest stare he could manage right now, because he felt that he was either ten seconds away from laughing or breaking out in tears ~~, because Justin wasn’t even that wrong with that statement~~. Justin was supposed to be scared of him, not to make fun of him!

“The only thing I’m desperate for is you shoving your ass out of my apartment”, Chengcheng spat out through gritted teeth trying to remain his self-control.

Justin scoffed again – he really seemed to like that noise – and grabbed his gun from the bed, one finger at the trigger, even though the arm holding it was hanging loosely down, before making his way out of Wenjun’s room, but not without turning his head to Wenjun, blowing him a kiss and winking once, making Wenjun laugh and Chengcheng (who followed Justin) really question his life choices. (And how could even someone still be so arrogant and cocky when there was a gun held against his head anyway?)

Chengcheng guided Justin through the kitchen to the door, where he had left his shoes. When he bent down to tie his shoes, sticking out his ass right in the direction of Chengcheng’s face, Chengcheng couldn’t help himself but risk a short glance at it (read: what he thought was a short gaze).

Chengcheng just didn’t understand how an ass could be so perfect in every way. The way his back curved into the swell of his ass, accentuating it perfectly, perky yet firm and just about the right size. So when Justin straightened his back again and followed Chengcheng’s stare to the place where his ass had been just seconds ago, he smiled to himself, but tried to look as serious as he was able to.

“Fan Chengcheng, rivalling agents aren’t supposed to stare at each other’s asses”, even though his voice sounded cold, there was a sober yet playful undertone to it.

Chengcheng snapped out of his trance, staring at Justin blankly, mind clearly processing that he had just been caught, before his facial features turned sour.

“Rivalling agents also aren’t supposed to sleep with their rival’s best friend”, he stated soberly, while Justin looked genuinely surprised.

“So Wenjun wasn’t supposed to sleep with me?”

“No, he was supposed to drug you, but you were too attentive about your glass”, Chengcheng sounded faintly annoyed about that fact and it made Justin smile. He lived off of other people suffering.

Now he swiftly pocketed his gun, fingers seemingly experienced, before he shot a flirty “see you around at Sheep’s sometime” which sounded nice at first, but Chengcheng knew it meant “try invade my territorial again and I cut your head off personally”, because he had said the sentence himself enough times.

Before Chengcheng could reply anything, Justin was already out of the door, invisible in the always grey city of Beijing.

He sighed and trotted to Wenjun’s bedroom, flopping down on his bed and somehow squishing his face up so that he was able to face Wenjun, who  _still_ was half-naked.

“Why won’t he respect me, Jun? Do I look so nice when I’m holding a gun?”

Wenjun had snickered at the sight of Fan Chengcheng looking up at him with puppy eyes and a pout on his lips and he yeah, he and Justin would make a great couple. “I can actually understand him”, Wenjun replied, smiling lightly.

“I’m a tall, scary agent not a fucking puppy, Jun!”

“But Cheng, if you would look the same way at me like you look at him while pointing a gun at my head, I wouldn’t be scared too”.

Chengcheng’s head shot up confused, puppy eyes getting bigger.

“But how do I look at him then?”, Wenjun cackled at the confusion in his voice.

“Fucking whipped”.

~*~

After the incident at Chengcheng’s apartment, both boys laid low in their mission to kill each other for a few months.

In Justin’s case, he had easier and not so observation-based and accordingly quicker to finish missions that were about transporting Xukun’s stuff and shit like that. Also, if he was honest, he no more had any intention to kill Fan Chengcheng after he met him personally. He had felt that way right after the incident and he made himself mad about it for the whole week after, because he was supposed to  _kill_  this man, but why did he feel like he had to  _protect_  him instead? He felt guilty and like he betrayed Xukun behind his back (loyalty was really important to him). It actually took him about a good month or two to find out that he had developed a fucking crush on this guy and this made him feel even more guilty.

Somehow he then had managed to collect the courage to tell Xukun about it and while he showed sympathetic for him, he also told him if he wouldn’t get over this crush in at least 3 months, he had to retract from the mission, for his and his friends sake. Justin accepted that and decided to try and forget about his crush and Fan Chengcheng by avoiding him and everything related to him for the rest of the three months he had.

But the sudden retract and “Fan Chengchenglessness” in his life didn’t kill his crush; it made him even worse. By now, almost three months after the talk with Xukun, it wasn’t a crush anymore but full-blown love.

Full-blown love for a man who wished for his death and whom he had to kill. Life really was one of those fuckboys your mother always warned you about, because they would break your heart, rip it out and stamp and spit on it, just to sleep with your best friend later. Yeah, that was exactly what life was.

And nowadays, Justin often stood at the opened window in one of the many bedrooms in Xukun’s apartment, feeling the soft breeze of Beijing’s summer ghosting over his face, staring at the city alight and think about how fate decided that he had to love the man who would be his death and even if he had already decided that he would accept it if Chengcheng would kill him if they ever met again, it still made his heart sting that he would never be loved back anyway and how much he felt like vomiting butterflies when he thought about Fan Chengcheng.

If Justin only knew that at the other end of Beijing, Fan Chengcheng was also looking out of his window, thinking exactly the same about Justin.

~*~

Justin didn’t know what to do when he actually vomited the first bloody petal onto the ground of the sink in his bathroom half a month later.

_Hanahaki._

People called it the love disease and made Tv shows about it, because they seemed to think it was beautiful to die from unrequited love. It disgusted Justin. Not the fact that he loved someone so much, fate decided to let him die from it, not the fact that he  _knew_  that it was Fan Chengcheng whom he loved; no. It disgusted him that mostly everyone he could tell about it would definitely tell him “how romantic” it was and how much it “sounds like your love is a big Hollywood movie”.

“Like a Hollywood movie, pfft”, Justin scoffed when he thought about it, because this wasn’t a Hollywood movie where they would end up as a couple, it was reality where he would either die form the disease or meet Chengcheng and get shot. And the operation wasn’t an option for him; he would rather die then stop loving Chengcheng.

So he decided to tell no one.

~*~

One months later, he had started the search for Fan Chengcheng again and it seemed like that Chengcheng did the same, because the people who told him gossip about the places he went, about the people he met, about he everything he did, that he always seemed to ask for a Huang Justin also called Huang Minghao. And when they asked him if he was that person, he just laughed and told them no.

It was worse now with his condition and it also got harder to hide it from his friends; coughing up whole bloody flowers instead of only single petals now and he felt that everything was coming to an end and he also felt that he would meet his end very very soon, let it be the end of his suffering or Fan Chengcheng shooting him.

So, maybe it was fate, maybe it was an accident, but when Justin and a few of his team mates were send out to do a normal control of one of Xukun’s cocaine storages, they weren’t as alone as they thought.

On a grey (grey, Beijing was always grey) late Wednesday evening Fan Chengcheng was waiting for exactly an hour in one of the rooms in the storage for Justin’s team to finally arrive. He had gotten the information where they would do the control from a double agent (everybody beside Justin knew about) in Codename Contra, a V man. The agent also had told about where Justin’s rooms to control were, how Justin’s condition were (his team members  _did_ notice that there was something wrong with him) and how he was armed (not that Chengcheng did care, he knew Justin wouldn’t shoot him anyway).

It was exactly 20:14 O’ clock when Justin stepped into the room Chengcheng was waiting for him. He didn’t even recognize him at first, checking the other side of the room. But suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, clutching an arm around his stomach as if he was in pain and coughing so sickly and loudly spitting blood onto he ground that it made Chengcheng’s heart hurt and when Justin took away his hand from his mouth, he revealed two bloody flowers in his hand, staring sadly at them.

Chengcheng, who had lazed around in a corner before, gun dangling by its trigger lazily from one finger, now sat up straight, shocked and in fear, because  _why has Justin Hanahaki?_  If Chengcheng remembered correctly Hanahaki was caused from unrequited love, so who was it that Justin laughed? Who was so cruel to reject this beautiful boy, dangerous and deadly, which made him even more attractive than he already was.

“Hrm”, Chengcheng coughed one time, making Justin snap out of his trance to turn around at face Fan Chengcheng, the person he had expected to see the least. It was like Justin was frozen in place, only his gaze wandering down to Chengcheng’s gun betrayed him.

“Fan Chengcheng”, it sounded like Justin desperately tried to keep his voice steady, “if you’re here to kill, please do it. I won’t stop you, I promise”. He almost coughed after that sentence, trying to cover up the flower coming out of his mouth and smiling sweetly and Chengcheng, who felt so sympathetically for him and pitied him so much.

Chengcheng quickly strode towards Justin, letting his gun drop on the door with a loud “clang” and ripping Justin hand away from his mouth. “I’m not here to kill you, Justin”.

“Can you please go then?”, Justin couldn’t hold back his tears, couldn’t contain his emotions, because why did he have to come here, why? It was coming to an end anyway, did fate want him to suffer even more?

“I’m not going either, Justin”

“But why are you even here then?”, he managed to bring out between to coughs, despair clear in his voice.

“That doesn’t matter right now, you are sick and I  _know_ that you have Hanahaki, so please tell me who it is and we can solve it, getting him to love you too”, Justin was now kneeling on the ground, coughs getting harder and harder, spitting blood and flowers and Chengcheng felt like it was already too late to find the person Justin loved.

When he saw the tears in Justin eyes after he said, saw the change between complete despair and giving up, it hurt him so much, because it seemed like Justin knew he didn’t have a chance and Chengcheng couldn’t handle the thought of letting his first real love go so easily.

“We don’t have to go anywhere”, said Justin between gritted teeth, before vomiting a whole mass of flowers on the ground, “the person I love sits right in front of me”.

“Oh”

Chengcheng didn’t verbally react in any other way, he just kneeled next to Justin and turned him towards him, before pressing the boy vomiting flowers into his chest tightly, kissing him on the dyed blond hair.

He was such a fool, sometimes.

And he pulled Justin’s head up, making him look Chengcheng straight in the eyes, who were full with tears and honesty, before bent down a bit and closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss on Justin’s lips before he could vomit more flowers and it was like time froze.

The only thing Justin felt was  _love_ , love being requited, love running through his veins, love spinning in his head, loving blooming in his chest and he felt the flowers dying in his lungs, felt them go away.

When they separated, Justin was crying ever harder, because the possibility of love between two rivalling agents who were assigned to kill each other could only be something like 0,0000000001% and he had the luck to be one of those 0,000000001%.

It took a while until the both of them were able to speak again, still kneeling on the ground together. It was Justin who spoke up first.

“Thank you”

“You don’t have to thank me for loving you, you should rather thank the person who told me that you would be here”

“You didn’t find it out yourself?”, Chengcheng shook his head, eyes crinkling up in crescents when he smiled and they looked so familiar, yet they didn’t. Chengcheng could basically see the wheels rattling in Justin’s head and when he figured it out, his eyes lit up.

“We have a traitor!”

Chengcheng chuckled. “Took you long enough, even if I would exactly call them a traitor”. “And you won’t tell me their name, because you know them and like them?”. “Yeah, kind of”.

A yell interrupted the friendly conversation. “Yah, Huang Minghao, I’m not in the mood for playing hide and seek! You better tell me where you are now”, it was one of his team members searching for him, Bingbing jie jie, who just passed the room they were sitting in and stopped dead in her tracks.

“Huang Minghao, you have ten seconds to explain what is happening here or I’ll shoot him”. Justin felt panic flooding through his body, adrenaline making him awake.

“NO, PLEASE DON’T”, he screamed and stood right in front of Bingbing’s gun, protecting Chengcheng from her. Bingbing firstly tried to look angry, but then took the gun down and started to laugh and Justin only was confused anymore. What the hell was happening here, because in exactly that moment, Chengcheng behind him began to snicker.

“Why are you laughing jie jie? And you too, Chengcheng?”, the poor Justin didn’t get anything, but suddenly an idea jumped through his mind and he got a bit closer to Bingbing, studying her facial features intently.

There was something in the way she laughed, something happening with her face that felt so familiar, yet it didn’t and when he saw her eyes crinkling up in crescent moons when she laughed, it shot through him like a lightening.

That was why Chengcheng’s face looked so familiar, that was why he felt that the way he laughed was so familiar, that was why everything from him felt so familiar. Shocked by his recognition, he took a step back from Bingbing.

“In no fucking way are you his sister”, he blurted out and Bingbing started laughing again.

“Yes, I am. Took you long enough”, she managed to get out between fits of laughter.

“You even talk the same shit, I can’t believe it took me so long. So I guess you are the traitor too”

She abruptly stopped in her laughter, eyes going dead serious, Chengcheng almost pissing himself from laughter behind. “I’m  _not_  a traitor, Huang Minghao you little shit. I directly talked to Xukun when Chengcheng contacted me after all these years and he gave me the permission of arranging this here. We all knew about Chengcheng being here”.

“Oh”

“You already talk like him, how does he always manage to make everyone a dumb airhead he meets?”

“Oh fuck you sister, just because I’m now in Codename Contra doesn’t mean you can still harass me, I’m twenty three and grown up, so excuse me please?”, Justin’s head was almost exploding from all the information running through it. Chengcheng not only loved him, but changed sides? How was so much luck even possible?

“So, like you just decided to change sides for fun our what the actual fuck?”, Justin scoffed, because why did no one even tell him anything? The guilty look on Chengcheng’s face was satisfying enough.

“So, yeah, basically I was sick of searching for you and so I contacted my sister that I wanted to change sides together with Wenjun, because we were both sick of Ziyi’s management and well, I wanted to be with you. That was two months ago and actually this was ling planned and set up, here is nothing to be controlled”

Justin tried to look pissed, but he couldn’t hide a small smile.

“So you all basically tried to set me kind of up with you?”

“Yeah, and I regret it already”

“Shut the fuck up Bingbing, no one asked you”.

Justin couldn’t help but laugh, these two together were actual gold.

[…]

When Justin was finally seated in the car, there was the rest of his team waiting for, together with Wenjun, smiles shining bright when they Justin opened the car door.

They all greeted Chengcheng like an old brother, and even though Justin whined about feeling betrayed he had to laugh about them trying to set them up.

When the car started, he was squished between Wenjun and Chengcheng, who had an arm around him and Yanchen and Zeren were sitting in front of them, Bingbing seated between them.

“Hey”, Wenjun said, smiling softly and Justin replied with even more soft “hey”. They made a bit small talk before Wenjun scratched his head and blushed slightly. “So, ahem, I’m sorry for that night and I hope it won’t be awkward between us”, he finally managed to blurt out and Justin just laughed.

“No mate, no problem”

But at the word “night” Bingbing seemed to have listened a bit to closely, because she almost sprung out of her seat.

“YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND’S BEST FRIEND, NO WAY; THIS IS GOLD!”

Justin and Wenjun didn’t answer, but both blushed hardly and Chengcheng buried his head in his hands, looking like he wanted to cry. Bingbing smiled smugly

“So you did”

“Maybe….?”, Bingbing looked suddenly very greedy for information

“Tell me, is he worth a try?”, now were also Zeren and Yanchen grinning and Chengcheng rose from his position to glare at his sister with the deadliest stare ever.

“You’re not going to hit on my fucking best friend, sis, I swear to god”

“But he’s hot!”

“AND MY BEST FRIEND?”

Justin swore he was only missing the popcorn, this was better than every movie.

“But she’s hot too tho”, piped Wenjun next to Justin up and Chengcheng’s head whipped around in what couldn’t be more than one second.

“ _What_   _did you say_?”, he said with the deadliest stare ever and Wenjun shrunk into his seat.

“Nothing”, he murmured and for the rest of ride back it was peacefully silent.

[…]

When Justin laid in bed that night, Chengcheng was next to his side, currently staring at him almost scarily, and Justin was deep in thought again, question fate like he always did when something was going to well.

“Hey, I can almost see the disbelief screaming your head. You don’t need to beat yourself up over anything”

Justin sighed.

“I know, but...it almost feels like everything is going too well, you know?”

“I know, but sometimes, you just have to believe in fate”

“Mhm”

Justin continued to stare at the wall, before something ran through his had he had wanted to ask before.

“Before I forget it again, what did Ziyi even say to you changing sides?”, seemingly there was something funny about this question, because it made Chengcheng snort in amusement.

“Oh, we didn’t tell him”

“Oh”

It was silent for a while.

“You know he’ll be coming after you”

“I know, but we will find a solution together like we did today”

Chengcheng turned around to muster Justin with a smile on his face who was silent for a moment, before he also turned and smiled back at Chengcheng, before he answered with a soft voice.

“Yeah, we will”

And Justin looked so genuinely happy and like he really believed in that statement in that exact moment and ouuuff, Chengcheng just found Justin in general adorable and his lips just looked so inviting and soft and so was the kiss when he finally pressed his lip’s on Justin’s and he could feel Justin smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got too long lel, tell if it was good and if i should write more content like this!

**Author's Note:**

> Did u see the thing i pulled with the services names there


End file.
